


New favorite things

by allthegayfeels



Series: All the Sanvers feels [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10044506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthegayfeels/pseuds/allthegayfeels
Summary: Hey all! Welp, after that shitter of an episode, I think we can all use some more Sanvers smut, amirite?No plot, just some morning-after shenanigans, the morning after their first time together.I've enjoyed your smut fics immensely, so returning the favor. All mistakes my own.My second fic ever (first one posted a month or so ago), feedback welcomed. Come say hi on Tumblr @all-the-gay-feels.





	

Alex awoke gently with the sun shining through the window, though she wasn’t sure she’d been asleep at all. She hadn’t quite been conscious but had never quite fallen into a true sleep either. How could she, she wondered, after the previous night’s events? With the warm weight of the woman in front of her, somehow still snuggled up next to her, little spoon style, just as they had fallen asleep together hours earlier?

The two were still naked, Alex’s left arm underneath Maggie’s neck, wrapped around her chest, her right arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her into her body tightly. Their knees were bent, Alex’s laying directly behind Maggie’s, their bodies fitting perfectly together.

Alex couldn’t believe how natural it felt, laying against Maggie. Had anyone else experienced sheer joy in this way, or had the two of them just invented it together? Every part of her body radiated warmth and love in a way she’d never imagined, and she hoped – briefly – that they could somehow never move from that position.

She nuzzled her nose and lips into the back of Maggie’s neck, despite herself. She left slow, gently kisses, hoping not to wake the other woman, but finding herself unable to pull her lips away from Maggie’s skin. The movement woke Maggie anyway, though she, too, felt as though she’d hovered somewhere in the space between being asleep and being awake, but feeling rested and refreshed nonetheless.

“Mmmm…” Maggie moaned gently, at the feeling of Alex’s lips against her upper back. “Good morning, beautiful.”

“Good morning,” Alex answered, never stopping placing light kisses on her neck and back.

Maggie shivered at the light touch. “This is a nice way to wake up,” she whispered.

“It is,” Alex agreed. “Waking up like this is my new favorite thing.”

“It _is_?” Maggie asked quietly.

Alex considered for a moment, moving her kisses to Maggie’s shoulder while deep in thought. “Actually, I guess it’s my second favorite thing. My first favorite thing is what we did last night.”

“Oh yeah?” Maggie smiled into the question, running her fingertips lightly over the arms draped around her. “And what did we do last night?”

Alex moved her right hand down slowly Maggie’s stomach, down into the soft curls between her legs. “This,” she answered simply. She moved her hand lower still, eliciting a small gasp from Maggie, and finding herself pleasantly surprised at what her fingers found.

“You’re still soaking wet for me, Maggie,” she whispered.

“Yeah I know,” the other responded. “I pretty much stay wet for you these days.”

Alex moved her fingers lower still, rubbing gentle circles around her hood and skating even more gently across her clit. She brought her hand back slowly to Maggie’s right inner thigh and husked her intentions in Maggie’s ear. “Spread your legs for me.”

The words caught Maggie by surprise and she momentarily forgot to breathe, a jolt of lightning crashing down her stomach and landing right between her legs, as Alex pulled Maggie’s right leg gently up and settled it on her own.

The extra space gave Alex the room she needed and she settled in quickly, moving her hand back down, running her fingers ever so lightly across Maggie’s clit, just barely making contact, before moving higher. 

Her left arm was still around Maggie’s neck, leaving her hand in position to palm Maggie’s right breast. She squeezed gently with her whole hand and then used her fingertips to tease around her nipple. She moved circles around the center, not quite touching, until her nipple became erect at the teasing. Finally, Alex squeezed her nipple gently, making Maggie shudder audibly. 

The sound spurred Alex on and she moved her finger up off Maggie’s breast and into Maggie’s mouth, allowing her to wet her finger for her. Not content to let her go that easily, Maggie sucked on the finger in her mouth, moving her tongue up and down slowly before letting it go, allowing Alex to bring her finger back to her nipple, flicking her wet finger across it and earning a guttural groan from Maggie.

Alex moved her other hand back down into Maggie, circling her clit before moving lower, stopping at her entrance to push in lightly, just barely entering her. She moved in and out, just barely, so gently; her intention was just to gather more wetness before moving back up, but Maggie’s reaction to her movement kept her exactly where she was.

Maggie’s hips started moving back and forth in earnest. The night prior, Maggie and told her – and Alex had experienced – exactly what she liked. “I like being fucked deep. And hard. And slow,” Maggie had said, and Alex had obliged, giving her exactly that. But this, this was something else entirely, and Maggie couldn’t get enough. Alex just barely entering her, just teasing around the outside and just inside, somehow tickled her while simultaneously sending shockwaves throughout her body. She had no idea she could feel like this from such gentle and shallow movements.

“Just like that, Alex,” she gasped out. “Don’t stop. Please don’t ever stop.”

“I won’t ever stop,” Alex promised, her own hips moving in time with Maggie’s. “I’ll fuck you like this forever.”

Alex continued her movements, their bodies moving in tandem with Alex’s shallow thrusts and Maggie’s movements to meet her. It was all too much for Maggie. Feeling Alex hold her from behind. The sensation where Alex’s finger continued to flick across her nipple. The tingling pleasure radiating from her opening to her clit and beyond. The dirty promise whispered in her ear. 

Maggie felt herself nearing the edge, until she tipped over, sure she would burst. She straightened her shaky legs slightly and tensed up as her whole body was overcome. All the nerve endings in her body were on fire. She shook hard, and Alex never changed her movements, never altered the speed or depth, which prolonged Maggie’s orgasm even more. “Oh my god, Alex,” she whined, barely able to speak.

“Come for me, Maggie,” Alex hissed. “Let me feel how hard you can come.”

Maggie groaned harder, her legs stiffening more, until she finally fell completely, her mind blank. Alex stopped her movements but didn’t remove her fingers from their resting place just inside Maggie’s opening. 

“Don’t move yet?” Maggie asked. “It still feels so good to have you there.”

Alex could feel Maggie throbbing under her fingers and Maggie felt the light aftershocks pulsing through her. She unwittingly started grinding her hips gently to feel all the aftershocks entirely. She’d never experienced anything so gentle and yet so intense all at once. She grabbed at Alex’s arms to pull her closer.

“Okay,” Maggie said, when she finally got her breath back in earnest, when she was finally able to exhale completely. “I think I found _my_ new favorite thing.”


End file.
